


We'll Be The Stars

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Performing Arts AU, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rilaya performing arts AU based on the prompt; "I heard your voice through an open window and I had to find out who you are".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs I used in this fic are Eyes Wide Open and Too Young, both by Sabrina Carpenter.

The sun was just beginning to set outside as Riley made her way through the building. The musical theater majors, herself included, had just finished rehearsal for “Oliver!” the Musical and it was now almost dark as she wandered through the halls of the American Music and Dramatic Arts Academy.

Riley had applied to AMDAA on a whim, after studying theater through high school, never imagining that she would actually be accepted. But there she was rehearsing for the biggest performance of her life. She may have been playing a tree in the infamous “park scene”, but she couldn’t be more excited. She was intent on being the leafiest tree that anyone had ever seen.

As she rounded a corner, a beautiful piano melody surrounded her. The notes seemed to balance each other out perfectly, with a skillful mix of flats and sharps that added vibrancy to the piece. Riley seemed to get lost in the music, and found herself floating towards the source. She walked a couple of doors down before stopping outside of one of the performance rooms. 

She peered inside to catch a glance at the musician, but whoever was playing was shielded by the open lid of a grand piano. Just as Riley turned to walk away from the room, the musician began to sing.

“Big lights, people  
Rushing to grow up before you know  
Stop signs, denied  
Everyone tells me I gotta go slow  
And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do  
But nothing can change my mind”

The voice floated through the room, seeming to fill every crack and crevice. Riley stopped dead in her tracks. It was a girl’s voice. Her voice seemed to say more than the words did, just by the honesty that she let through.

“If I'm too young,  
To fall in love,  
Why do you keep running through my brain?”

Riley edged her way around the room slowly, doing her best to stay quiet so that she did not disrupt the girl.

“If I'm too young,  
To know anything,  
Why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,  
What I'm feeling is real.  
'Cause I'm not too young.”

As Riley made her way around the room, she caught sight of the girl for the first time. The piano stopped suddenly as the girl leaned forward to scribble something onto a piece of paper. Riley was captivated by her.

Her hair fell around her face in golden curls that ended just past her shoulders. Her features were scrunched up in concentration and her tongue was caught slightly between her lips, eyebrows creased together. As she leaned back, her fingers found the ivory keys once more and floated across them, picking up the same melody from before.

Riley stepped to the side in an effort to get a better view, but instead bumped into a set of music stands, sending them crashing to the ground. So much for inconspicuous. The blonde’s head shot up in surprise as Riley stood there sheepishly.

“Oh hey,” the blonde started, “sorry, I didn’t realise this room was booked. I’ll just get out of your hair.” she said as she moved to grab the papers she had been scrawling on.

“Oh, no I haven’t - I mean, I didn’t” Riley stuttered, mortified. “I didn’t book the room, you’re good.”

The blonde eyed her quizzically. “So.. what are you doing in here then honey?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Honey?” Riley asked, eyebrow raised. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” The stranger retorted, a smile playing on her lips.

Riley’s eyes shifted slightly, avoiding the other girl’s gaze.

“Well, I heard you singing and i just… did you write that?”

This time it was the blonde’s turn to be bashful, as she turned back to the piano and shuffled the papers around where they sat on the stand.

“Uh, yeah. Well, I mean I’m a composition major so…”

“It was beautiful,” Riley praised. “I’m Riley by the way.” She stated, extending her hand which the blonde willingly took.

“Maya, nice to meet you Riley.” Maya said, before dropping the other girl’s hand. Riley tried not to notice the way Maya held onto her hand just a little bit too long.

“So, can you show me something else you’ve written? I mean, like you don’t have to it’s just your song was so good and I just..” Riley stuttered.

“Sure thing, Hon, come sit.” Maya interrupted, patting the spot next to her on the piano stool where Riley happily perched herself.

Riley watched as Maya shuffled the papers around before her fingers found the keys in preparation and began to play a melody that rang throughout the room.

“Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul  
Better keep my eyes wide open  
There's so much that I don't know  
Just another hotel room  
Never felt so all alone”

Riley got up, Maya still unwavering, and picked up the guitar that was perched beside the piano. Glancing up at the sheet music on the piano Riley began to play along, earning a smile from Maya.

“I think about my granddad's eyes,  
And they always send me home  
I can almost hear him now  
Gotta make him proud”

As the song reached the chorus, Riley’s voice joined Maya’s as they sang, their voices blending together harmoniously.

“I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open”

By the time they finished the song, Riley was beaming. She was in awe of this beautiful stranger and the way she seemed to fill her songs with every inch of herself and create a melody so beautiful and captivating that could stop people in their tracks.

“That was amazing Maya!” Riley gushed.

“Thanks. It’s honestly not even done yet it’s just a rough draft, but i appreciate the sentiment.” The blonde replied, turning to collect her papers from the piano.

“If that was a rough draft, then Mozart better watch his back.” 

Maya just smiled back at her, not really sure of what to say. She had never really been the best at receiving compliments, especially about her music which was as much a part of herself as her lungs were.

They were both quiet for a moment, observing each other, before Maya broke the silence.

“Hey, did you maybe want to go grab a coffee some time?” She asked, shooting the taller girl a small smile.

“Wait, you want to go grab a coffee? Like, with me? Like a date?”

Maya looked almost hurt for a second. 

“I get it, you’re not into girls that way. It’s no big deal, I just misread the situation.” She picked up her things and started to walk towards the door but Riley grabbed her by the hand before she could.

“Trust me, I like girls. Like a lot. And you’re gorgeous and talented, and honestly like way out of my league. I mean, I’m playing a tree in our production of Oliver…” Riley confessed, feeling dejected.

“Well then,” Maya said, linking their fingers together, “I’m sure you’re going to be the leafiest tree in the history of leafy trees.”

That earned a small laugh from Riley. Maya dropped Riley’s hand and started digging around in her backpack, emerging with a sharpie in hand.

She pulled Riley’s hand towards her and started scribbling on her arm, tongue poked out in concentration. Once she was done, she returned the other girl’s arm for her to find Maya’s phone number scrawled in messy handwriting.

“There,” Maya stated proudly, “now you have no excuse not to call me.” She said winking. “Listen, I’ve got to go to work but you better call me Peaches. And don’t you dare not call me because you think I’m ‘out of your league’. 

And with that, Maya walked out of the practice room leaving Riley alone. She looked down at the scribbled numbers on her arm and smiled.

Maya was smiling to herself as she walked across campus when her phone started ringing in her pocket. Looking at it, she saw a number she didn’t recognise as she hesitantly answered the call.

“Hello, Maya Hart speaking.”

“So about that date…”


	2. 7 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of people have asked me to write another chapter so I thought I'd write a little chapter based a couple of months in the future. Enjoy :)

“Hey babe,” Maya called as she unlocked Riley’s apartment. Riley had given her a key a month ago since ‘You’re practically here all the time anyway’. “I got you some Chinese food, pork dumplings, extra pork, fried and drenched in soy sauce, just the way you like them.” 

Maya walked in, dumped the containers on the kitchen counter and looked around the room. Riley had had to bail on their plans earlier because she was cramming for an exam that she had the next day, so Maya decided to surprise her girlfriend and give her a break. 

Getting no response, she walked over towards Riley’s bedroom. Her apartment was small, just a one bedroom with a tiny kitchen and bathroom, but Riley had barely used the kitchen since she moved in so it didn’t really bother her all that much.

As she approached the door to Riley’s bedroom, she heard muffled Tom Odell coming through. Like her, Riley was the kind of person who couldn’t study without music, however their preferences varied. Riley would listen to Tom Odell non stop while she studied, Maya would listen to classical instrumental pieces. She even had an entire spotify playlist dedicated to Bach, not that she would admit it.

Maya opened the door a crack, only to see her girlfriend passed out on her bed, snoring quietly amongst a pile of books. She looked so peaceful that Maya didn’t have the heart to wake her.

Giving a small chuckle, she walked over and turned the music off on Riley’s iPod. Moving over to the bed, she cleared the books that surrounded her girlfriend, placing them on her bedside table. She then re positioned Riley, careful not to wake her, so that her head was on the pillow and pulled her duvet over her. 

Walking back out to the kitchen, she grabbed the containers of food she had brought and put them in the fridge for later. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she was just getting some water from the tap when she felt two familiar arms snake around her waist.

“Hey you.” Riley said, placing a kiss to her neck. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said back, turning so that the two of them were face to face. Wrapping her arms around the brunette, she placed a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t even mean to go to sleep.” Riley laughed. “Sorry I had to bail on dinner, I’ve been stressing out about this stupid ‘History of Brecht’ exam for like a week.” 

“You've been working hard,” Maya says, letting Riley crowd her back against the bench, “You're going to do fine, Honey.” As she felt her back hit the cool marble counter, her face grew into a smirk. “Now, I can think of something to help you de-stress a little.” She winks, inching her lips closer towards Riley’s.

“Oh really?” Riley says, and she lasts about five seconds before she starts laughing, resting her forehead against Maya's shoulder. 

“Yes really,” Maya says, reaching up to brush the hair back from Riley's face when she lifts her head to look at her, “Stop laughing and come here.”

Riley leans into Maya and her smile does something to her, leaves her with an easy sense of happiness and belonging that she’s only recently become familiar with. 

Maya moves one of her hands into Riley's hair and tugs her forwards the rest of the way until their noses bump. Her lips are soft and they taste like the watermelon chapstick that Riley likes to buy in bulk and Maya pulls back and runs her thumb across her lips. Riley's arms move from where they're bracketing Maya's hips and she fiddles with the necklace she got Maya for her birthday.

“Babe…”

“Yes beautiful?” 

Riley pauses for a moment, the her voice drops slightly.

“Move in with me.”

Maya doesn't respond for a second, and worry starts to seep into Riley's gut. Did Maya not want to move in? Did she over step by asking her to?

Then the blonde is kissing her and all her worry fades away. All she feels is soft lips on hers. Maya’s hands travel to her waist, closing the space between them until their bodies are pressed together.

One hand tangled in blonde waves, the other wrapped around her girlfriend's neck, Riley kisses her back. It's slow and sure and she feels Maya seeping into every inch of her skin. Maya’s hands are on her back, pulling her in so close that it almost seems that they have become one person.

Maya pulls back slightly, pressing light kisses onto Riley’s lips. She rests her forehead on the brunette’s and cups her chin with her hand.

“So… Was that a yes?” Riley smirked.

“Of course you dork.” Maya laughed and kissed her girlfriend. She took the brunette’s hand in hers and slowly leads her towards Riley’s bedroom door.


End file.
